


Lost in Hate (Prequel)

by Lily_Winchester



Series: Blood and River Mix (The Prequel) [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Winchester/pseuds/Lily_Winchester
Summary: Life before the events in my series Lost in Hate





	1. If I'm Gone, Who Will Care

“My mother used to always tell me one story. The one of her life,” a tuxedo cat mewed to a tiny kitten. 

“I wanna hear it! I wanna hear it!” The silver tabby cheered. “Manners Willowkit! What’s the magic word?” “Um, please..?” The kit meowed nervously. “Good, now this story starts long ago, in a Clan only spoken of by elders. BloodClan is where I grew up, and...well let’s just say it wasn’t a very peaceful place. Cats fought for herbs, not even half a pawful of moss, and for twigs. My mother was determined not to let us grow up here when she found she was expecting kits.”  
“She was exceptionally worried our real father, Sun would find us, and he was the leader of our clan, son of Scourge. She decided to pretend to be in love with a RiverClan cat named Lightwave. When he realized she was looking...wider than normal, he asked her what was going on. She told him she was expecting his kits.” “That was you and your sister!” Willowkit meowed happily. “Yes, it was me and my...sister. At the time, she had only been expecting to have three kits at the most. She was extremely scared when she had five kittens, me, Nightsky, Brindletail, Sparkfire, and Spottedear.”  
“Her plan was to let us all die, and make the Clans notice how in desperate need we were of a new ruler. Her plan backfired when Lightwave decided to follow her and make sure she was okay. He found three dead kits, and the only she-kits barely alive. Our mother had hated me and my sister for this, but she knew that Lightwave would pay for abandoning her and his so called “kits” in a clan of despair and wreckage. She oathed that she would make us loathe the clans as much as she had.”  
“When me and Nightsky opened our eyes, we automatically knew that there was a great difference in us between Lightwave. He was a dark ginger tabby with amber eyes, while we were tuxedo kits, who looked almost identical to Sun, who was a tuxedo cat with one green eye and one blue eye. We soon learned our connection though, when he came to ask our mother what was going on between them…”

“Silver we used to so close, we were mates, and then one day you find you’re expecting kits and you suddenly meet a new guy and lie about him being the father. What happened? I thought I promised I would save you and our kits from the worst. I would protect you. I haven’t even met my daughters yet. Please Silver, come back to me,” Sun pleaded.  
“Sun, you need to understand that you can’t save them from this hell that we call living. They don’t know you’re their father and they don’t need too--Nightsky Daysky! What are you doing here?” Silver hissed at them. “Moma, Sun’s our dada? You told us Lightwave was…-” “Just shut up brat. Nightsky can keep her mouth shut. This is why she’s more loveable. Just go die for all I care!” Silver hissed.  
Flinching in hurt, she backed away. Her eyes were wide and she raced away as fast as she could. Hoping her mother would come and look for her, she stayed in a hollow tree, her stomach empty and her fur unkempt. She waited for three days, until she knew her mother wasn’t coming. She walked as far as the edge of a forest, with a giant rock, and she collapsed on it. Eventually cats came up to her.


	2. Warrior List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the names of all the cats in the clans currently in this series.

BloodClan:  
Leader:  
Sun- white tom with black paws and muzzle, and one green and one blue eye  
Medicine Cat:  
None  
Warriors:  
Widow- dark brown she-cat with crystal blue eyes and spider like stripes  
Jazzy- black tom with amber eyes  
Pansy- cream and pale brown she-cat with deep amber eyes  
Scar- deep ginger tom with dark amber eyes and a long scar across his face  
Queens:  
Silver- pale gray tabby she-cat with piercing blue eyes. Mother of Daysky (White she-kit with black muzzle and paws and pale green eyes) and Nightsky (Black she-kit with white paws and muzzle and blue eyes)  
Elders:  
Lone- bright yellow tom with golden eyes

RiverClan:  
Leader:  
Rockstar- dark gray she-cat with deep purple eyes  
Deputy:  
Silentjaw- Blue tom with pale gray eyes  
Medicine Cat:  
Mistyleaf- Blue/gray she-cat with green eyes  
Warriors:  
Lightwave- Amber tom with amber eyes  
Troutstream- white she-cat with pale blue eyes  
Featherwhisper- pale brown tom with pale green eyes  
Owlsong- beautiful pale orange she-cat with pale purple eyes  
Apprentices:  
Stripedpaw- ginger tabby tom with pale puple eyes (Mentor: Featherwhisper)  
Frecklepaw- brown speckled tom with pale green eyes (Mentor: Owlsong)  
Goldenpaw- yellow she-cat with pale gray eyes (Mentor: Troutstream)  
Queens:  
Stormyeyes- pale gray she-cat with pale gray eyes. Mother of Palekit, (Pale brown she-kit with leafy green eyes) Fishkit, (Dark gray tom-kit with pale brown paws and dark gray eyes) and Shimmerkit (Silver she-kit with pale gray eyes).   
Berrystorm- white she-cat with brown patches and black speckles with blue eyes. (Expecting Gentlefeather’s kits). Nursing Silverkit (Pale gray tom-kit with amber paws and dark amber eyes) 

ThunderClan:  
Leader:  
Deadstar- black tom with amber eyes  
Deputy:  
Leafshine- white she-cat with brown tabby spots and one green one amber eye  
Medicine Cat:  
Frostclaw- mute gray tom with purple eyes  
Apprentice:  
Branchpaw- pale brown tom with green eyes  
Warriors:  
Patchfeather- beautiful calico she-cat with pale purple eyes  
Sharpstone- Blue/gray tom with pale gray eyes  
Fernshine- muted ginger she-cat with pale blue eyes  
Gentlefeather- pale gray tom with sharp green eyes  
Smallpelt- patchy brown tom with light gray eyes  
Apprentices:  
Grasspaw- white tom with green eyes (Mentor: Smallpelt)  
Sunpaw- Orange she-cat with golden eyes (Mentor: Leafshine)

WindClan:  
Leader:  
Crowstar- black tom with gray eyes  
Deputy:  
Jasmineleaf- blue/gray she-cat with purple eyes  
Medicine Cat:  
Thawfrost- dark gray tom with a white tipped tail, paws, and ears

ShadowClan:  
Leader:  
Frogstar- gray and white tom with dark green eyes  
Deputy:  
Pinesong- dark ginger she-cat with cream colored paws and dark gray eyes  
Medicine Cat:  
Ferretleap- dark brown tom with green eyes  
Bogshine- tan she-cat with light brown flecks and blue eyes

SkyClan:  
Leader:  
Finstar- pale orange tom with ginger paws and blue eyes  
Deputy:  
Rockfire- Dark gray tom with a bright ginger tail(Temporary)  
Medicine Cat:  
Fidgetfeather- dark gray tom with green eyes  
Glimmerpaw- very pale gray she-cat with gray eyes  
Queens:  
Twigfoot- pale gray she-cat with green eyes (deputy). Mother of Dawnkit, (Pale ginger tom-kit with golden eyes) Moonkit, (Mute gray she-kit with blue eyes) and Halfkit (Half gray half ginger pelted with one green eye and one blue eye)


	3. Lying Close to Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't even close to the end of my writing, and yet we're half way through.

“Daysky? What? Where’s Silver, and why do you look half starved?” An Amber Tom looked down into her half closed green eyes. She groaned, and tried to lift her head, but fell back onto the stone. “Daysky! What’s wrong?” The Tom nudged her repeatedly. He muttered something under his breath and picked her up. He dashed back up the slope, and raced across a few pebbles. Pushing through reeds, he managed to get into a giant clump of cats.   
“Lightwave! What’s that?” A small kit nudged Daysky’s muzzle. “Silverkit, back up. We need to get her Mistyleaf,” The Amber cat meowed around her. The kit backed away and let the warrior pass by. A blue-gray cat came rushing over to them. “Lightwave! Set her in an empty nest and I’ll see to her in a moment. So many kits have been getting ill from that poison water Lakepaw brought back,” the medicine cat mewed hurriedly.   
“He didn’t mean it-“ “as StarClan didn’t mean for this kit to be starved. You can’t defend him from everything. He’ll be a grown warrior in four moons. Let him take responsibility,” Mistyleaf muttered. She took Daysky lightly out of his jaws and placed her in a nest of fresh moss. “Wonder who left this poor little scrap here. She must’ve been there starving for at least two days. Must be missed too,” Mistyleaf murmured to herself.   
“I know exactly who did, and trust me. I never want to see her harm my daughter-I mean I have no clue,” Lightwave whispered. “Lightwave, you knew her name, and you’re so concerned. I can’t help but think Rockstar should know about that slip up. Your son came unexpectedly to Leafwing and killed her, and now this abandoned kit. I’d hate to think that you’ve been seeing people outside the clan. This so called daughter of yours should be given to our leader to decide on what is to be done to her,” Mistyleaf glared at him.   
The tabby stared at his paws. He knew what he had done was wrong, and yet...why didn’t he feel any shame? Yes, he regretted the death of Silverkit’s mother, but he didn’t feel anything towards Silver. “I’ll take her there after she wakes and eats,” he decided. I should feel so terrible, and yet...nothing seems to make me feel anything anymore. He looked up at her, and he nodded. he carefully went towards the sleeping kit, then clearly thought better of it and backed out of the den. He slowly walked towards Rockstar’s den, and took a deep breath. Pushing through the lichen, he walked towards the gray cat’s nest.   
“Rockstar?” “Ah, Lightwave. I was expecting to see you,” The she-cat turned and stared at the tom with glossy purple eyes that gave him chills. “So, you’ve been mating outside the clan again? Tell me, what in your right mind did you think would come out of this? Becoming my deputy? Being the most famous cat in all the clans? Those poor kits, I would hate to find that you’ve killed another she-cat. So, tell me, where’s her mother, what clan is she from, and does she have siblings.” The tom gulped, and rubbed his paws on the sandy floor of the cave. “She...she has one litermate as far as I remember, and her mother is alive...in BloodClan…”   
Rockstar gasped and turned to stare at him with the most vulnerable look he had ever seen her have. “BloodClan? Of all the five clans you had to choose one that has discarded the code, and is full of traitors? With blood-thirsty, fox-hearted, mouse-brained, battle-loving cats? I thought your clan taught you better than that, that Moonleaf had taught you better than that. Obviously you always will go back to your long-ago roots. How Leopardstar ever let Bone stay in our clan is disgraceful.” He stared on desperately, hoping to find some way to let his daughter stay with him.   
“I need a good punishment for you. A good punishment for a traitor. What is a good punishment?” she turned to look at her mate at her side, and the blue tom turned at her with a shrug. “Perfect, I know just the perfect one. I’ll let you and your children stay, but,” He gulped as he heard the words come out of her mouth. “You must train them to one clan on your own and provide shelter and food for them. They are not allowed in the nursery, nor the medicine den. If you ever set foot in this clearing, you will have to face our claws.” She flicked her ears dismissively, and he raced back to the medicine den.   
He picked up Daysky and quickly ordered Silverkit to follow him. They slowed their pace when they were over stepping stones, and he managed to find the tree he had played in with Duskpelt when they were apprentices. Please be standing please be standing! He prayed silently. His jaw felt weak with the weight of Daysky, and her damp fur. Water streamed down his eyes, and he could barely make out the outline of a fallen tree with a hole near it, and a carved out cave that he had used to sleep in as a mischievous apprentice.   
He made a small nest for the two kits, while he slept on the dirt and wood, in pain. I’ll come back for you Silver, but it won’t be to take you back. He growled under his breath. “I’m not...your kit…” Daysky muttered half way through tightly shut eyes. He gasped, and she let her head fall back onto the moss. I’ve done it now, no turning back. I just hope he understands. “I’m not..what...oh my StarClan...I risked my life for a random kit…” she heard her adopted father mew. She curled closer to the warm fur next to her, and listened to the soft mumbling of her father’s regret.   
“He won’t be mad for long,” A soothing voice muttered in her ear. The black muzzled kit turned her head, and tried to glimpse the thing beside her. A soft paw pushed her head back on the moss, and cooed softly in her ear. “Nightsky..?” She whispered uneasily. “Shhh” came a reply, and she finally managed to fall asleep.   
“She’s done nothing wrong! It was her mother who did this, can she please be given a second chance?” Daysky was woken to shouting coming from the outside of the wooden den. “It’s all her fault! Daykit and Nightsky’s fault!” “You say it’s her fault, and yet you gave her a clan name! Pick a side and stay on it!” Getting up slowly, Daykit saw a mouse laying in front of her. Ripping it apart, she ate it all hurriedly. She sighed, her belly full for the first time in as long as she could remember. The fighting picked up again soon though, and she had her mind set on one thing. “Enough!” She shouted, and raced between the father and son. Lightwave looked shocked, and a silver kit soon raced up to her. His red paws made it look as though they were blood stained, and his warm amber eyes had more flecks of red.   
“who are you…?” Day kit muttered to the silver and amber kit in front of her. “I’m Silverkit! I’m assuming we’re related somehow,” the kit muttered questioningly. “I don’t know…” Daykit muttered uneasily. My mother never said anything about littermates in another clan. Daykit thought with a heavy sigh. “Enough chitter chatter, we need to figure out how soon we can return her to her clan,” Lightwave mewed with a cold glare at the cat he had called his daughter.   
Daykits’ gaze was horror struck, and she fell to her paws. “No, not there, anywhere but there!” She cried, her mind grimacing at the thought of the constant fighting, and empty bellies. “You can’t stay here Daykit. You’re a danger to Silverkit and all the other clans. Don’t you see that?” Lightwave muttered, his voice wavering only a tiny bit. “ I haven’t seen prey in ages, maybe even never. My mother fights to even keep us alive. Do you know how scaring that is to a kit? It will leave an impact on my mental health forever. Though you may not be my father, you can still make a change in my life,” Daykit mewed in attempt to stay out of the way of her mother. She may want me to die, but I still care about her. I must defend her name forever. Even if it means losing everything. She thought miserably.   
“Fine, on one condition. You must contribute to helping me and my son live out here. On all costs-” “Anything! I’ll do anything! As long as I can stay with you!” the kit cried with such strong emotion in her voice, that Lightwave almost cried on the spot. “Look what we have here. A traitor and his abandoned-motherless children. Hate to break the party, but Rockstar has specific orders to make sure you can’t mate with any cat ever again. Come on kits, this is between us and him,” A pitch black cat mewed.   
“Leave him alone!” Daykit cried, slashing at the toms’ muzzle and eyes. He flung her away in almost an instant, slamming her into the outside of the den they had sheltered in. A quick yowl of pain escaped her, before it was abruptly cut off as the tom raced back over and shook her in his jaws. He flung her towards the twoleg dens, and she lay there in an awkward position. Her head was bent so it touched the top of her back, and her paws were spread out, revealing long scars down her stomach. “Daykit!” Silverkit shrieked.   
“You!” The gray kit roared, “You killed her! You’re a monster!” He launched himself at the tom, clawing anywhere he could. Light wave joined in also, and soon they had pinned him to the ground. “Tell me all mighty Deadstar. Why did you take orders from our leader? Too wimpy to make your own rules?” Lightwave sneered. “No, I’m just more powerful than you could ever imagined.” The tom spat. He pushed the small kit off of him, and Lightwave finally gave in.   
Am I dying? StarClan, is that you? Grimacing in pain, Daykit tried to see what was going on. She could barely make out a pair of amber paws through the heavy blood pooling into her eyes. She heard someone whimper, and someone whispered, “Please Daykit. If you’re in StarCLan, send Lightwave back to me. Please…” “Where’s Lightwave…?” Daykit grimaced with the pain of speaking. “You’re alive! Thank StarClan!” Tears streamed down the tom-kits’ face, and he curled around her in a tight ball. The she-kit yelped when she moved her head to look at him, and he moved away from her.   
“Both my fathers are gone. I killed my biological mother, but you’ve somehow survived!” He mewed hurriedly. “You have two fathers? How is that possible?” Daykit muttered through the haze filling her mind. I must’ve heard him wrong. She concluded. “Well, Lightwave decided that he liked Deadstar, and Deadstar liked him in return, but they couldn’t have kits, so Lightwave got Leafwing to have kits for them!” Silverkit murmured cheerfully. Moaning, confused and in pain, Daykit slurred, “Can ya get dah’ medicine ca’” Well, there goes all my dignity. Can’t say a stupid sentence while you’re pooling out blood on your deathbed? And now you’re asking foolish questions. Great.


End file.
